Sweet Amoris Academy For the Specially Gifted
by DubstepQueenWitch
Summary: Made from a forum post on MCL. Welcome to Sweet Amoris, what's your talent? Rated T for swearing.
1. The Beginning

_**I own nothing! I got this idea so here it goes! Thank you to all my forum people and here they are!: **_

_**Red belongs RedDeath23**_

_**Aiden Knight belongs to LunarTemptest. **_

_**Scarlet Lokehart belongs to EpicJello. **_

_**Sapphire Adams belongs to me! **_

_**Here we go! Leave a review at the bottom!**_

_Sapphire Adams sighed, standing in front of the school as the idiots unbuckled the straight jacket. _

"_This is your new home now Sapphy, you'll be staying here. They'll take nice care of you." One of the men said, letting the buckle fall to the side of the jacket. _

"_You don't have to speak to me like I'm an illiterate," Sapphire sighed as they took the jacket off. Each one of the men grabbed either one of her wrists, pulling them behind her back and into a pair of shackles. _

"_I don't see why you have to do this, I can't hurt you. It's against my oath."  
"It's just a precautionary measure Sapphy-"_

"_My name is _Sapphire_, I suggest you call me by it." Sapphire spat, eyes starting to darken.  
"Alright Sapphire, just calm down. Let's just get you inside here," The man said, placing a hand on her back and gently pushing the girl toward the huge doors. The school looked like a beautiful old church, with the stained glass windows and the freshly laid stone. Sapphire sighed, wishing her hands were free, feeling an itch to grab the cross that hung from her thin leather and lace choker. The huge wooden doors croaked when opened, making Sapphire's eardrums ache. A woman dressed in a black floor length gown and glasses stood behind the doors, a warm smile on her face. _

"_Welcome my dear," The woman said, the doors slamming shut as soon as the three were inside. _

"_H-Hello," Sapphire managed to get out, silently cursing herself for how badly her voice cracked. _

"_Boys! Is that anyway to treat such a beautiful young lady?" The woman scolded the men, her bright blue eyes flashing violet and Sapphire felt her shackles release. _

"_Che, who's the new girl?" Sapphire's head snapped up, taking in the appearance of the young woman at the top of the staircase. She was wearing what a gentleman would wear, black pants and a plain black shirt. The girl had a scar across one eye, eyes of which, were an intense, blood red. Her raven hair fell short around her face, complemented by red streaks that had the girl wondering. _

"_Sapphire Adams. Red, come down and say hello," The woman said, motioning to the young girl in front of her. _

"_I think I'll pass," The girl said, turning from the staircase and walking away. Sapphire noted the black bandages on the girl's right arm, and the intricate dragon that led up the girl's left.  
"You're one of them?" Sapphire asked, making the girl stop in her tracks.  
"Excuse me?" The girl whispered. Sapphire smirked, eyes darkening to full black, voice deepening slightly. _

"_You heard me... But since you are such and idiot, I'll repeat myself. You're. One. Of. Them." Sapphire drawled out, licking her lips. She felt two sharp teeth in the front of her mouth, nipping her own tongue and smiling at the taste. _

"_One of what exactly?" Red asked, stomping down the steps toward the girl. _

"_One of-" Sapphire gasped, eyes returning to brilliant blue, "I'm sorry, what was I saying?" _

"_Ah, my dear you'll make a wonderful addition to the school! The children will just love you!" The headmistress cried, smiling at the two girls. Red gave an exasperated sigh before turning on her heel and walking away. _

"_Fine, but she's not sleeping with me," Red called, climbing the steps once again and turning toward a darkened hallway. _

"_Ah, that girl is going to give me a heart attack! Anyway," The headmistress turned back toward Sapphire, "Let's get you settled in." _

Sapphire Adams sat on the windowsill of the Art History room, cigarette poised in between her fore and middle finger. Bringing it up to her lips, she took one long drag before throwing it out the window and quickly hopping into her seat.

"One of these days, you're going to get caught." Red said from beside her.

"What do you care? You're a drinker but you're still here," Sapphire chuckled, elbowing the girl in the arm.

"Not excessively I don't. I don't hang my head out of a window everyday," Red said, elbowing the girl back.  
"Yeah, yeah. Who are you? My father? I thought you hated me right now... You know, on and off, on and off? I thought me and you were off as friends,"

"I can still look out for you," Red elbowed the girl in the arm, nearly making her fall out of her chair.

"Hey, look, here comes Mr. Brooding," Sapphire smirked, poking the girl in the arm and pointing toward the door. The red haired pyro walked into the room, flicking a lighter to light a cigarette.

"Hey Castiel. I thought we were on a buddy plan, you quit and I quit! What happened?" Sapphire yelled, making the red head smirk, shake his head and flip her off.

"Yeah, love you too babe!" Sapphire laughed, leaning on the girl next to her.

"You are an asshole," Red said, shaking her head at the girl.

"Only when I want to be. You hate me for it," Sapphire said, looking up at her friend.  
"Yes, I hate you for it," Red smirked, pushing the girl off of her shoulder. Sighing Sapphire stood up, stretching her arms.  
"Well, I'll see you later, I've got to go."

"Where to now?" Rd asked, watching the girl walk toward the door.

"I've spent my fifteen minutes here, I think I'll go to my _actual_ class now. It's been fun. See ya my hate buddy!" Sapphire yelled running toward the door. The teacher stopped her, making her slam into him with all her might. Sapphire stumbled back, shaking her head at the disrruption.

"I hope you weren't planning on skipping class _again, _Ms. Adams," Mr. Rasserfield said, walking into the classroom.

"N-No sir, I just had to use the restroom." Sapphire said, stumbling back to her seat.

"Castiel, put that thing out!" Mr. Rasserfield scolded the smoking red head.

"I don't think I can take another one of his boring lessons. You'd have to shoot me first," Sapphire mumbled to Red.

"Wouldn't work anyway. I've tried, remember?" Red said, opening the textbook on her desk.

"Oh yeah," Sapphire chuckled, "You got pissed at me for stealing your pendant. Then you shot me..." Red sighed, shaking her head, "But you're still here." She muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose to ward off the coming headache.  
"Ms. Lokehart! Please take your seat!" Mr. Rasserfield shouted. The cat sidhe laughed, quickly running over toward the two girls in the back.

"What'd I miss?" The girl asked, coming up next to the hybrid.

"Nothing, I've been tuning him out for the past ten minutes." Sapphire muttered to the girl.

"Ah, that's typical," The girl laughed, kicking her feet up on the desk. A piece of short brown hair fell into brilliant red eyes.  
"Why are you even here? If you don't even want to be here?" Sapphire asked the girl.  
"It's fun to watch you disrupt the class, and when that fails-"

"You do it yoursel-"

"Is Miss Scarlet Lokehart here?" The headmistress asked, coming through the door. Fire red hair had been pulled out of the messy ponytail in the back of her head. Her head snapped around the room until she found the three girls in the back. The woman cleared her throat, standing up straight and bekoning the girl with a finger.  
"Ms. Todd, I caught your favorite sneaking out again," Mr. Rasserfield said, pointing to the white haired girl. Red elbowed Sapphire in the ribs, Sapphire elbowing back.

"You're in deep now... She's gonna kill you this time Sapph," Red chuckled, pushing the girl out of her chair.

"Yeah, I know... That's not what I'm afraid of," Sapphire said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Oo! Sapphy is worried about seeing her _crush!_" Scarlet said, hanging onto the girl's long sleeve. Sapphire blushed a deep shade of red, she wouldn't say it wasn't true... In fact, it was the whole truth. She was worried that if Lysander saw her heading down to the principal again, he'd lose all interest.  
"Ah, yes, one of the vampires from the Victorian Era, right?" Aiden Knight said, turning to look at the girl behind him.  
"Shut up Aiden! It's none of your business!" Sapphire said, turning an even darker shade of red. She walked over to where the head mistress stood, standing next to Scarlet, blushing profusely.

_**Those who were not mentioned in this one shall be admitted in the next chapter. If you'd like to enter your candy to be one of the characters you'll have to get me through that, there's a form you'd have to fill out, makes it easier for me to manage. One more thing, review! (If you think your character needs revision, let me know and shall get to it. And I will get to the other characters in the next chapter I promise!**_


	2. One Big Blow Out

This chapter's main focus will be Red. I want to get all my little forum bugs in here... I'm trying to get each one at least one chapter... Phew, I've got my work cut out for me... T^T Such work! Yay! Anyway... I own nothing, Red is RedDeath23's, she so kindly let me use her. Thanks!

Red sat in Art History, trying to ignore the insistent vibrating in her pocket. She knew who it was, and she sighed. Once the teacher turned his back to the class, she quickly opened the message.

_'Hey moody, we're all getting together tonight. You coming?'_ Red sighed, texting back a quick reply.

_'Now you're being nice?'_

_'What are you talking about? I'm always nice to you!' _Sapphire replied, making Red shake her head. Her friend really was annoying.

_'Fine, define 'we'' _Red replied cautiously, looking back up at the teacher for confirmation he was still at the board. She sighed in relief when he was still writing one long verse from some, old poem.

_'Well, 'we' means you, me, Scarlet, Aiden, Ailes, Ana, Menacine, Thunder, Electra... Sierra... Uh... I believe Chelsey's coming... Neko, Yuki, Kix, Alicia... Ya know, the rest of 'em. I gotta go, Bitch from Hell is making me clean her car.' _Red smiled at the text, chuckling at her friends antics. This was the fifth time this month that she had to do something for the Headmistress, each one something that Sapphire could do with ease. Red shook her head, looking out the window at the trees that surrounded the school. This was a different institute from the one back when Sapphy came. This one was out in the woods somewhere, where pyros and other gifts could practice without fear of being caught. Red caught watched as a small white cat pawed at the window. Smirking at the small animal, Red sighed.

"Neko! Get in here this minute!" Mr. R, shouted, walking over and throwing the window open.  
"Sorry," Neko said with a shrug of her shoulders, walking over to her seat.

"Are there any_more_ distractions? Or can I finish todays session?" Mr. Rasserfield asked.

"I don't believe you should continue Mr. R. After all, I don't believe _boring _us to death is in your lesson plan," Castiel said from across the room, feet kicked up on the desk, flicking a lighter back and forth. Castiel ran the lighter against his hand and back, making intricate designs that burned then blew out. Red watched the flame glisten, loving the way it molded against the pyro's hand. It was truly mesmerizing. Red snapped her head back to her phone as it vibrated in her pocket yet again.

_'So you're in?'_ Sapphire's text read.

_'Fine, I'm in.'_

_'I hear that Lysandy might've invited Castiel~' _ Sapphire texted. Red could practically hear the girl singing the last word, making her cringe. Maybe her and Sapph, had gotten a little too close over the years.

_'Bitch please! You know I can hear you,' _Red's phone buzzed, making her chuckle lightly. She hated the name, really she did, but that was her friend, calling everyone she loved her 'bitches.' The bell rang, signaling lunch.

_'You gonna be at lunch?' _Red texted the Angel.

_'If I have to _kill _her, I will be there." _Sapphire texted back. Red stuffed her books into her bag and stuck her phone in her pocket. Turning out the door, Red quickly walked to her locker, pushing the bag inside.

"Hey- Hey Red!" She heard someone call from down the hall. Stopping in her tracks, Red turned toward the voice, a bit shocked to see the red haired pyro standing across the hall.

"What?" She asked, coming off brisk and a bit cold. Castiel fought through the sea of people running toward the cafeteria.  
"Hey," He said, finally in front of the girl, "You wanna get something to eat?"  
"Well, it's lunch, and I am kinda hungry, plus Sapphire's waiting for me down there, so..." Red trailed off, turning and walking toward the cafeteria. She could care less if she was last in the very long line, she could just pick off of someone's tray.

"Hey! You're late!" Sapphire shouted from down the hall, waving her hands above her head. Red sighed, running to meet the girl at the end of the hall.

"Hey, was that Castiel? Why'd you stop talking to him?" Sapphire asked, looking over the girl at the neglected red head.

"You called," Red shrugged, stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Really? I swear! I'm gonna have to start giving you lessons again!" Sapphire laughed, throwing an arm around the girl's shoulders and walking down the hall.

"You already get lunch?" Red asked, giving the girl a sideways glance.

"Yeah, you can have it though, I'm not really hungry." Sapphire let go of Red's shoulders walking next to her at the sight of the group of girls at the end of the hall. Ailes de Paon stood next to them, attempting to talk to the asian Succubus.  
"Look who it is. Come to collect your property?" Amber sneered at the two girls on the opposite end of the hall. Red sighed, rolling her eyes as the girl next to her laughed.

"Nah, thought we'd let her after you all day," Sapphire retorted, shaking her head and walking over toward the group of girls. Ah, yes, Ailes de Paon, one of the few humans that were allowed in this school. Being let in for her following of a certain occult group had gotten her and the whole group into the school. Sapphire, being the kind of girl that she is, gladly accepted the group of 'occult members' into her little group with open arms, Red still having reservations about the idea.

"I see you're still parading around here as if you own the place," Amber sneered, walking over to where the Angel stood.

"Ah, nope, that's your job princess, wouldn't dare take your crown away from you," Sapphire snickered. Amber stood in front of the girl, hands on her hips. Sapphire smirked, dropping her forhead onto the blonde's. Red stared, going wide eyed at the realization of what the Angel of Death was going to do.

"Yeah right. Why don't you just stop trying to be me?" Amber asked, ignoring the close proximity. Sapphire smiled, showing off two pearly white fangs, her hair turning red, eyes darkening until they were pitch black.

"Ah, you Fallen Angels, you're all the same, thinking you're such hot things, that nobody can resist you. One thing I will give you, angels of your kind are such delicious pieces," Sapphire whispered, leaning down and running her tongue against the Fallen Angel's cheek. Amber squealed, falling back onto the hard linoleum floor. Sapphire gasped, feeling the fangs disappear.

"Wha- What happened?" Sapphire turned, looking at the girl behind her. Red just stood staring at the girl.  
"What the hell bitch?" Amber cried, getting up and smacking the white haired girl hard enough to knock her back. Red stood there, watching as the girl sat there, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She wouldn't cry, no, not in front of this bitch, Red knew that, she was too proud to let her see her tears.

"Excuse me?" Red asked the blonde girl, helping the Angel of Death to her feet before turning to the Fallen.

"Oh, what? One little smack and that whore gets her bitch to come and beat me up? Oo, I'm so scared!" Amber laughed, the rest of her clique laughing with her.

"Who the hell are you kidding? You know that Red's one of the school's best fighters!" Sapphire spat, leaning against a nearby locker for support.

"Right, doesn't mean anyth-" Amber was cut off by a fist to the mouth. Sapphire's eyes went wide, watching as the girl struggled to keep her composure. Red smirked at the girl that held her cheek.

"Ladies! Please!" The headmistress came bustling into the hall, moving to stand between the group.  
"Ailes, I think it's best to wait up in your room until Miss Li is available once again." The woman said, pointing in the opposite direction. Noting the woman's tone, Ailes quickly scurried down th hall, stopping by the white haired girl by the locker.

"We're still all?"

"Yeah-"  
"Now Ms. Paon!" The headmistress barked, throwing a finger down the hall once again.

"Ms. Ross! It was all her fault! She was the one who started it!" Amber cried, clinging onto the older woman's sleeve.

"Yeah right! Bullshit! That's all you are Amber, a bullshit artist!" Sapphire spat, walking over to where Red stood.

"You licked my cheek," Amber spat back at the girl.  
"Call me a whore again, see what happens, you worthless skank!" Sapphire spat.

"Enough! All of you! In my office, _now!_" The woman barked. Sapphire turned, starting to walk toward the office door, Red next to her.  
"I hope I get expelled," Sapphire said, turning to glance over her shoulder at the group of girls following after them.

"No, you have to suffer with me," Red said, looking over at the girl, "How hard she hit?"

"Pretty damn hard," Sapphire smirked, turning to look at the blonde behind her.

"Hey uh, Amber. Do me a favor, kay? Stop checking my ass out," Sapphire smirked, turning back to look ahead. Amber scoffed behind them, making Sapphire burst out laughing.

"Is this your first time this semester?" Sapphire asked the girl next to her. Red sighed, looking over at the girl.

"Yeah," She said, looking back ahead.

"Sorry," Sapphire said, turning back to look at the hallway once more.

"It's okay," Red said, turning into the huge office. The room wasn't much to look at, just some potted plants in the corners of the room, and a over-sized mahogany desk in the center. A couch decorated one wall, a bookshelf on the wall behind the desk, and plaques here and there. Behind the desk sat one over-sized black swivel chair, in front were two standard chairs with cheap pink covers. The Headmistress shut to door behind the five girls, snapping her fingers so that the two chairs turned into five.  
"Sit," The woman barked, walking over to sit in the black swivel chair behind the desk. Each girl sat in a chair, moving to be as far away from the other as possible.

"What was it this time?" The woman asked, pulling out a pad of paper and licking the tip.

"That b-"

"Ahem. Well, it goes like this... That... That bitch was starting to come after us again," Sapphire explained, digging in her pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one she continued to tell the headmistress, the details of the involvement.

"And, contrary to what you saw, Red, had nothing to do-"

"Yes I did," Red cut the girl off, turning to look at her. Sapphire smiled, nodding once and turning back to the woman behind the desk. The Headmistress sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose before placing the pen down.

"Have you girls eaten lunch yet?" She asked, picking up the phone.

"I'm not very hungry," Sapphire shrugged, taking one more drag before rubbing the cigarette on the sole of her shoe and placing it back in the package.

"No," Red said, secretly wishing she had taken Castiel up on his offer. She was still hungry... Fighting with Amber wasn't really on her top priority list.  
"Alright, I'll let the cafeteria know that you two will be there," The woman sighed, dialing the number for the cafeteria.

"Yeah, go stuff your faces like pigs!" Amber scoffed.  
"Better be pigs than useless twigs," Red snapped back at the girl.

"Better to be thin than a cow."

"How original, get that off the cereal box this morning? Or were you too busy puking up breakfast?" Sapphire snapped, smiling at her when Amber's face turned red.

"Girls, enough," The Headmistress said, hanging up the phone, "You girls are free to go, but I'd like to speak with you Miss Jones."

"But-" Amber stuttered. Red stood up, walking out the door, Sapphire following suit.

"Hey, I'm sorry for getting you involved in my shit with Amber," Sapphire said, walking up next to the girl.

"'S fine, keeps me on my toes."

"Yeah, I guess," Sapphire laughed, throwing an arm around Red's neck and walking down the hall once more.

_**Another end to another chapter! Yay! Gosh, that was kinda cool! I'm trying to get everyone mentioned, if you weren't mentioned yet, understand, I have like fifteen people to mention, not to mention their crush... Next chapter definitely! I will get to you! I promise! Review please! I love reviews! They are like candy to L Lawliet! They are an essential for life! Another Chapter done and gone!**_


	3. Your Escort, The Angel of Death

_**I own nothing except Sapphy. The rest of tonight's cast will be explained at the end of the program. Tonight we are going to- What the hell am I saying? Okay, this is being brought on so early because of all you fabulous reviewers and all my Forum Mates that are sticking with this ( I thank you from the bottom of my heart), they finally broke me down and I'm going to post this. It's my policy to not post without at least two reviews, an I've been getting like three or four, just on a chapter! You guys deserve this little gift as thanks! **_

_**~Love,**_

_**Dubby**_

_ Sapphire sighed, stuffing her hands down deep into her pockets as she walked down the hall. Why the hell had she been chosen to escort the new students? She hadn't even volunteered or signed up or anything- Sapphire looked up at the ceiling, shaking her head in disbelief. She was going to kill Headmistress Ross, vowing in the back of her mind to do so. They were humans- no, wait,- they were _mortals_. And naturally, that red haired bimbo of a headmistress sends the schools resident Angel of Death to greet them and escort them to their wing. She had to be an idiot for even thinking that was a good idea. Sapphire stopped in front of the western library doors, sighing when noting they were closed. They were at it again, Sapphire sighed. She pushed the doors open and stepped inside, ducking to dodge a flying book before catching it and setting it on a random shelf.  
"Look, you weren't there, you wouldn't know!" Alicia Murrand yelled at the white haired book keeper. _

"_I didn't have to be there! The book told me everything I need to know!" Antonia Rachels screamed back, holding up a copy of Edgar Allen Poe's famous works. The blonde haired Time Keeper groaned, making Sapphire laugh. The two keepers had been at each other's end for weeks now, arguing over who knew who the best.  
"You didn't know him on a personal level!" Antonia finished, pushing the book back onto the shelf. Scarlet Lokehart sat at one of the tables, feet up as she watched the show unfold before her. _

"_I thought we already covered Poe ladies," Sapphire called, making each of the keepers look up. Feeling two pairs of green eyes burn into her made her chuckled, walking toward the back room of the library.  
"What did you do to start this?" Sapphire asked the lounging black hole manipulator. _

"_I needed information for my Poe paper that Mr. Rasserfield's fifth period has to write." Scarlet shrugged, picking at painted red nails. _

"_Ah ha, I see," Sapphire said, shaking her head at the girl. Opening the door to the huge back room of the library, Sapphire stared wide eyed at the group before her. _

_'Oh God, that bitch will really rot in hell for this!' Sapphire thought, resisting the urge to bang her head against the doorframe. _

"_Yay! Bugles for everyone!" The group cheered, making Sapphire clench her fist in order to keep rooted. God, she wanted to punch that wall. Yeah, that wall looked really good right about now, for either punching, or banging your head off of, maybe both.  
"Hi, I'm your escort, so let's get you moving? Shall we?" Sapphire said through grit teeth. One more thing, just one more thing to set her over the edge before she snapped. She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, no, snapping would not be good, way too messy, mortals bleed too much. _

"_Wow! What are you? Are you like a vampire or something?" One of the males asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.  
"Get out of here! She can't be a vampire, gotta be some kinda shape shifter!" A green haired girl said, walking up to the other. _

"_No! She's gotta be like some kinda Elemental!" A blonde girl said, smiling at the white haired angel. Sapphire sighed, knowing there was no way out of this unless the time was taken for introductions, she looked at the clock on the wall. Yeah, they had time._

"_I'm neither," Sapphire spoke up, making the group gasp, "My name is Sapphire Adams, I'm a senior here. I'm not a vampire, shape shifter, or an Elemental. I am an Angel of Death."_

"_So y-you're gonna kill us?" One of the boys spoke up. He wasn't much to look at, a scrawny boy with blonde hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses and bangs. _

"_No, I can't harm you, any of you, it's against my oath," Sapphire said, placing her left hand over her heart while raising her right hand in mock promise. _

"_What exactly _is _an Angel of Death then?" The green haired girl asked, eyeing her skeptically. Pink eyes seemed to stare at her for what seemed like forever before she finally sighed.  
"My case is this, I was born normal, just like you. I was, however, sold to a demon as a child, and as a result, I am part demon. I ran away when I was eight, looking for a place to hide. Luckily, my mother left me something, this choker," Sapphire picked at the leather and lace choker, picking up the silver cross that hung from it, "Finally, curling up in a ball on the street, death took me. Bringing me back as an Angel Of Death. It's very quiet complicated. Now, if you'd care to tell me your names-"  
"What a tragic story! My poor Angel," One of the blonde boys said, walking up and hugging the girl close. Sapphire stood, frozen to her spot, God these people were testing her patience. Maybe she would let herself slip, tell them all it was an accident- No, then you'd have to clean up the mess, and blood is absolutely _impossible_ to get out of your hair!_

"_Horatio. Prince Horatio Aragon," The blonde boy said once he stepped back, handing the girl a red rose. Sapphire took the flower cautiously, eyeing the blonde as she did. _

"_Ailes de Paon," The green haired girl said, stepping up and holding her hand out to the girl. Sapphire took the girl's hand reluctantly, shaking it slowly. _

"_Hi, I'm Electra Pryce, this is my brother, Thunder," The blonde girl said, stepping up to the white haired angel. She had a southern twang to her voice, and she fit the part of a southern cheerleader, with her peppy purple and blue outfit and short blonde hair. Electra held the blonde boy with glasses close, making a slight blush creep onto the boys cheeks. Sapphire stood there before smiling warmly, holding out her hand and shaking with the southern family.  
"Welcome, I hope you feel right at home here," Sapphire said. She could feel it, that pressure anyone with gifts carried with them, and these two were packing a bunch of it. _

"_Hi," Another blonde male stepped up, this one with brown eyes. This boy, he had a pressure that was quiet different, making Sapphire cock an eyebrow. _

"_Welcome," Sapphire said, watching the girl. Headmistress Ross had mixed the new students in with the new mortals, this was going to be complicated. _

"_Menacine Franklin Boabond," A blonde said from the back. The teen looked so much like a female, with the platinum blonde hair that covered one eye, and the feminine clothing wasn't helping much. This teen, he was different, a very different kind of pressure followed him around, not paranormal, much more darker than that, it felt as though one could drown in it. _

"_Welcome," Sapphire whispered, noting how the boy nodded. She noted to keep an eye on this boy, something more sinister seemed to follow him around, and she had a feeling he knew it too. _

"_I'm Arte de Paon, Ailes's twin sister," A dirty blonde haired girl with gray eyes stepped forward, smiling and pushing thick rimmed glasses up on her nose. _

"_Welcome," Sapphire said, eyes snapping to the green haired girl standing next to a brown haired boy with glasses. _

"_This is Kentin, but you can call him Ken," Ailes said, making the brown haired boy, Ken, blush._

"_I'm Rintin Tin, nice to meet you Sapphire," A blonde haired boy said. His short blonde hair and purple eyes made him look a bit younger than he seemed. _

"_And you are?" Sapphire turned to a blonde haired boy standing against the bookshelf. He was particularly attractive, blonde hair, tanned to a tee, and gentle but brilliant blue eyes. _

"_Dake," The blonde said, voice drenched in an Australian accent, "Dakota." Sapphire smirked, shaking her head. He was like a doll, really, perfect in a way that seemed unreal, but she had someone else's eye, and he had hers. Sapphire nodded, tucking a piece of white hair behind her ear. _

"_Well, we really need to be going, unless we don't want to run into Necromancy 101 teacher, Mr. Frollo, or worse," Sapphire added the last part to herself, but it didn't go unnoticed._

"_Alright, let's get goin' then!" Ailes called, following the girl back into the library. _

"_No! You do not know von Gogh better than I do! I was alive to see his work!" Alicia shouted at the white haired book keeper. _

"_That may be true but, the books can tell-"_

"_Nobody cares about your goddamned books! Get back to class!" Sapphire screamed at the two, making each look up at the angel. _

"_What the hell's wrong with you?" Scarlet asked from next to her watching her friend struggle to keep a handle._

"_I'm _fine,_ I have no clue what you're talking about," Sapphire shrugged, shaking her head lightly. _

"_You'd better be, cause look's who's comin' this way," Scarlet pointed toward the door, making Sapphire snap her head up to see the silver haired Victorian vampire walk into the library. Sapphire blushed, tucking a piece of long white hair behind her ear. _

"_Hey, you okay? Aren't you supposed to be taking us to our rooms?" Ailes asked, popping her head up on the girl's shoulder. _

"_Y-Yeah, excuse me," Sapphire apologized, walking back toward the entrance to the library. _

"_Hey, wait a minute, why are you blushing so much?" Ailes asked, poking at the girl's cheek. _

"_O-Oh, it's n- nothing." Sapphire said, tugging at a long red sleeve. _

"_Riiight, I'll believe that when Ken flies," Ailes said, walking up next to the blushing girl. Sapphire stole one more glance at the vampire, noticing his eyes on her, making her blush even more. She offered a soft smile, receiving a smile back. She quickly walked out of the library, making sure her small group was out before shutting the doors. Ailes eyed her curiously before a smile broke out on her face. Sapphire walked to the front of the line once more, leading them toward the freshly built, 'Mortal House.' Though, some shouldn't even be there, maybe they'd stick around and she'd have to show them the way to Elemental House. She sighed, digging in her pocket for her phone, checking the time. _

"_Damn," She muttered under her breath. Red was going to kill her for being late to lunch, and hopefully Lysander didn't try to talk to her again today. That'd be the next thing, blowing it big with the guy of your dreams.  
"So, you like him right?" Ailes asked, popping up next to the angel once more. _

"_Shut up Ailes," Sapphire warned, hoping not to get into this type of conversation now, for all she knew, Lysander could be right behind her. That would be the worst thing ever in her mind. _

_**Okay, "The Occult," (As I like to call them) Belongs to a very imaginative person that goes by the name: PeacockWings93. Yes, that's right, all them characters belong to PeacockWings93. Well, most, anyway. **_

_**Tonight's cast: **_

_**Sapphire Adams= Yours Truly**_

_**Alicia Murrand- Lissasays**_

_**Antonia Rachels- LovelyBookWorm**_

_**Scarlet Lokehart- EpicJello**_

_**Red (Mentioned- RedDeath23**_

_**And: Drum Roll Please:**_

_**Ailes de Paon**_

_**Arte de Paon **_

_**Horatio Aragon**_

_**Anastasia Nadia Auroras**_

_**Electra and Thunder Pryce**_

_**Mencacine Franklin Boabond**_

_**And Rintin Tin All belong to PeacockWings93. **_

_**Review!**_


	4. Cordelia and Her Blonde Problem

_**Hi, Welcome to chapter four! I've been told I'm a masterful writer... That made my day. Really it did... You guys are really flattering! Well, we all know I don't own anything. This was going to be chapter five, but I figured, why not make it chapter four instead, keep 'em on their toes and what not. Anyway, this is told mainly from the point of view of KoreaOnyx's character, and well, it was rather easy to write. If you don't like the way the character is portrayed, please, don't hesitate to tell me via review/Private Message (Please don't flame me in the forum) IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REVIEW/PM ME! I WILL TRY TO ANSWER THEM! **_

_**Some Key Terms: **_

_**Water Spirits: Someone who can control and or manipulate water**_

_**Green Thumb: Very goo with plants/ Can control Plants and make them into deadly weapons if needed... (Best I could come up with... I like to make things up, I don't like to look something up unless absolutely necessary.) **_

Dakota sat in the back of the class, head in his hand as he dozed off. He wondered briefly how long it was until the class was over.

"Hey," Dakota snapped his head in the direction of the whisper, to find the small water sprite smiling at him from the next desk. He nodded, returning the smile full heartedly. Cordelia giggled a bit, making the Marine Professor turn around.

"Miss Everdeen, is something humorous to you?" Professor Naomi asked, pushing thin glasses up on her nose.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry for interrupting." Cordelia said, bowing her head slightly and looking back up at the teacher. Tucking a piece of black hair behind her ear, the water sprite blushed, taking another look over at the blonde surfer. Cordelia smiled before turning back toward the front of the room to watch the professor finish the lesson. Writing the last of the notes on the board before the bell rang, Cordelia couldn't help but scribble a small message in the corner of her notebook before ripping it out and passing it to the desk next to hers. She watched as the blonde read the message and shook his head, the pieces of hair not tucked in the ponytail, swaying slightly. Each golden piece caught a beam of light almost perfectly. Cordelia smiled as the bell rang, getting up and stuffing her books in her bag before heading to her next class. Water Control, third year was all the way at the edge of the school, by the huge beautiful lake. Stopping by her locker, Cordelia waited for the black haired teen to come across the hall. She sighed, shaking her head as Jack stood against his locker. Cordelia made her way over toward the other water elemental, turning and walking down the hall with him following. They had the same class, and usually walked together, trying to break through the crowd. Of course, that came with consequences. Cordelia had unfortunately immune to the black haired Elemental's little flirts, often laughing them off.

"So, you talk to him yet?" Jack asked, coming up next to the girl.

"Not exactly," Cordelia said, tucking a piece of black hair behind her ear before it fell into blue eyes. She looked up, seeing the green haired mortal wrap her arm through the blonde surfer's and carry on down the hall.

"What does not exactly mean? I thought today you were actually gonna do it? I'm surprised he didn't fall all over you," Jack snickered, walking with the girl.  
"Oh really? Did you finally talk to Red? Or did she push you off again!?" Cordelia asked, blushing profusely.

"Ouch, harsh," Jack mimicked a wound, making Cordelia roll her eyes. The rest of the walk to class consisted of banter between the two Water Spirits. After the class had been dismissed, both walked back, turning separate ways to get to lunch. Cordelia smiled lightly, thinking of the blonde haired surfer. She sighed, turning into the lunch line and coming to stop behind one of the new shape shifters.

"Hey you," She heard someone call from behind her. Scarlet Lokehart walked in, her arm laced with a certain Green Thumb.

"Hey," Cordelia smiled at the girl. Scarlet stepped up behind the water sprite, letting go of Jade's arm and placing a hand on her hip.  
"So did you talk to him today or what?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me if I've talked to him yet!?" Cordelia asked, giving off an exasperated sigh.

"Because you've been crushing on him since he came here three years ago Cordelia, it's about time you start talking to him. Screw what Ailes thinks," Scarlet said, turning to watch said mortals walk into the cafeteria, "She's got Ken."

"What are we talking about?" Sapphire asked, hopping the barrier that divided the room from line and tables.

"Dakota and Cordelia," Jade told the third year.

"She finally talked to him!? You finally talked to him!?" Sapphire asked, hopping up excitedly.

"No, she hasn't yet," Scarlet said, cocking a hip to the side with a smirk on her lips.

"Really? Do you need a distraction for Ail-"

"She's not my problem!" Cordelia snapped, making the angel stare wide eyed at the water sprite.

"Maybe he's just as conflicted as you," Sapphire shrugged, throwing her hands up and placing them in her pockets, "I mean, he's got two girls falling for him, and practically the whole school following him."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, every female in the school is ready to jump his bones. You aren't alone," Scarlet smiled, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Sapphire snickered, making Scarlet slap her shoulder with the back of her hand.  
"You shut up," Scarlet scolded, making the girl giggle.

"Hey, I've got it, have him sit with us today, or get your own little table and sit with him there," Sapphire said, taking one of the black lunch trays with a sub on it. She picked up another tray and carried it toward the cashier's table, paying the woman behind the table and carrying the trays to the table.  
"I can see if maybe someone can fill his spot at Ailes's table... He can sit with us." Sapphire concluded, setting the tray of food down in front of the black haired dragoness.

"Thanks," Red muttered, picking up the sub and taking a bite out of it.  
"You might not have to, Li is actually sitting with them today," Scarlet said, pointing at the table where Arte de Paon sat next to the asian succubus. Cordelia silently thanked whoever had tricked her to do that, but cursed them at the same time, that means Dakota would sit here. The blonde stepped over to the huge round table, pulling up a chair next to Cordelia and sitting down.

"Hey," He said, that thick Australian accent making Cordelia's heart thump against her chest. She really hated the fact that Sapphire had set that invitation to the mortals that if they wanted to, they could sit with them.

"Hi," Cordelia replied, taking a bite out of her sub before setting it back down on the black tray. She heard Sapphire snicker and shot the girl a dangerous, making the girl giggle until the Victorian vampire sat down next to her.

_'Serves her right,_' Cordelia thought, smiling lightly at the angel's torture. The rest of the huge group started to come to the table, the table soon bustling with banter and laughs.

"Hey Cordelia," Dakota said after the bell had rung, making the girl stop in her tracks.

"Yeah," She turned to face the Aussie, a slight blush crept to her cheeks.

"I was wondering, could you help me study tomorrow's test subjects? I don't think I got all the notes," Dake smiled at her, making her blush a bit harder.

"Uh, sure... Do you want to, meet in the library? We can go over the notes," Cordelia said, throwing her bag over her shoulder.  
"Yeah, perfect, thanks," Dakota said, leaning over and kissing her head before pulling back and walking out of the cafeteria. Cordelia stayed rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"Oo! He kissed you! That's like something I dream about!" Neko said, walking up to the girl and wrapping her arms around the girl in a tight hug.

"Y-Yeah, right," Cordelia said, walking back toward the classes. She really had to get to English, or the teacher was going to kill her for sure.

Cordelia sat at one of the library chairs safely hidden from the wrath of the two keepers going at it once again.

"I'm not going to listen to this! You cannot believe your stupid books! I was actually there!" Alicia shouted at the book keeper.

"Why the hell not!? You were there, yeah, so what!? You could've forgotten details! That's where the books come in, they _don't miss details!_" Antonia shouted back. Alicia was hiding behind one of the larger bookshelves, poking her head out now and then to see the steamed book keeper. Antonia was the kind of girl that would take the nearest book and throw it at your head in hopes of taking it clean off. If you weren't careful, she'd be successful. Dakota ran into the corner, quickly ducking behind the bookshelf as a copy of the Marine Biology textbook came flying in, thudding as it hit the back wall and then clapped once it hit the ground. How Antonia managed to throw the books and make them land on their backs was beyond the water sprite.  
"God, they're at it again?" Dakota asked, eyeing the two girls behind him.

"They're _always_ at it, I thought you'd be used to it by now," Cordelia said with a light chuckle.  
"Well you'd think they'd be over it by now," Dakota said, sitting down next to the water sprite.  
"I'm sorry if I dragged you out of something, but you seem like you really get this, today's lesson kinda had me for a loop," The blonde surfer said, brushing a hand through his hair.

"It's fine. Luckily, tomorrow's test isn't on the lesson, but I'm more than happy to go over today's lesson with you," Cordelia said, pulling out her notebook from today and turning to the notes.

~An hour later~

"So, that's pretty much it, all you need to know about that subject," Cordelia smiled, flopping the book closed and putting it back in her bag.

"Thank you again," Dakota said, leaning back in his chair.

"No problem," Cordelia said, smiling warmly at the blonde.

"I _said_ that books are the most idiotic things when it comes to knowing history! They only tell you what the writer wants you to think! Not the real thing!" Alicia screamed at the book keeper. The white haired book keeper gasped, grabbing the nearest book and chucking it at the blonde's head. Alicia quickly ducked her head back into the aisle, dodging the thick textbook.  
"How _dare_ you! That was the cruelest thing you've ever said to me! Where would we be without books!?" Antonia asked, voice cracking slightly. She sounded as though she was going to cry, but she wouldn't, pride had always gotten the best of her.

"God, still at it," Dakota mumbled, chuckling while he shook his head.

"Yeah," Cordelia sighed, shaking her head at her friend's antics.

"Well, I think it's time we head back, we've got a big chapter test tomorrow." Dakota stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Cordelia took the opportunity to watch as his shirt rode up a bit, revealing a toned stomach. Cordelia stood up, yawning and stretching before smiling at the blonde.

"Ready to brave the warfare?" Dakota asked, wrapping an arm around the small water sprite.

"Huh? O-Oh, y-yeah," Cordelia stuttered, blushing at the action. Dakota grabbed her bag from her, pushing the strap up his opposite arm and running through the library, arm around the girl the whole time. Quickly opening the thick doors, Dakota rushed the pair out of the warzone, arm wrapped protectively around Cordelia.

"Thank you," Cordelia said once they were out and the doors were closed.

"It's no problem," Dakota said with a smile. He handed Cordelia her bag back before lightly grabbing her head. She stood still, frozen as he kissed her forehead again. He pulled back and smiled at her, saying a quick goodbye before he turned and walked toward the Mortal Wing. Cordelia stood frozen to the spot, a red hot blush stained her cheeks. The thick sounding thud against the library doors snapped her out of it, making her quickly look around and jet back toward her room. Dakota had kissed her twice in one day. Granted it was on the head, but still. _Twice,_ Cordelia giggled, running down the hallway and toward the Eastern Dorm rooms, also known as 'The Clan.' The name came from the fact that all the approachable popular people lived in it. People like her and Scarlet, Sapphire and Red. Running into her room, she quickly shut the door and collapsed on her bed. Today, was a good day.

_**AHHH! I own nothing! Okay! Tonight's cast is brought to you by My Imagination! Here's the cast:**_

_**Cordelia 'Aqua' Everdeen: KoreaOnyx**_

_**Scarlet Lokehart: EpicJello**_

_**Sapphire Adams: Me!**_

_**Ailes de Paon: PeacockWings93**_

_**Arte de Paon: PeacockWings93**_

_**Red: RedDeath23**_

_**Jack:RedDeath23. **_

_**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 5! **_


	5. Once Bitten A Dead Amber

_**I own nothing... Except Sapphire... Anyway... Again Characters will be explained at the end of the story! Now... This is going to get a bit graphic and those Amber lovers out there better turn away, because Amber is no longer going to be featured until later... A new girl will becoming in newer chapters so just keep reviewing. Oh, I'm sorry but this was going to be chapter four, but you need other characters to be featured in this story too! I hope you all enjoy tonight's chapter, it's a bit gory, and kinda strange. I WILL ANSWER QUESTIONS IF YOU PRIVATE MESSAGE THEM TO ME! Or review them... either or... I don't really care. Okay, here we go! Chapter 5! **_

"Alright class, please open your textbooks to pages three hundred and three hundred one," The professor said, walking into the room and placing a his leather case on the huge desk in the front of the room. The room groaned, hesitantly opening the book to the ordered page. Sapphire smirked, shaking her head and setting the closed textbook back on the desk, leaning back and propping her feet up on her desk.

"Does that not comply to your wishes Miss Adams?" The professor asked, walking over and knocking the girl's feet off the desk.

"No, your request is quiet alright Professor Frollo," Sapphire sneered, sitting up and leaning forward on the desk, getting up into the man's half masked face.  
"Than what, may I ask is the problem?" The man asked, glaring at he girl as she returned the look.

"I don't follow people who I don't trust," Sapphire spat, standing up from her chair and glancing at the door.

"And why don't you trust me, Miss Adams?" Professor Frollo asked, smirking at the girl.

"Your pressure is unbelievable. I've only seen this once before, and well, it was on a pedophile. And well, you just reek of a pedophile, Professor Frollo. The class gasped, making Sapphire smirk at the man before her.

"Miss Adams, you just bought the rest of class in the Headmistress's office," Professor Frollo said, stepping away from the desk and back toward his own desk.

"Good, gets me away from a fucking pedophile, let me ask you something, how did you even get this job? With your history?" Sapphire asked, walking around the desk and following the man to the desk, "I mean, with your affinity for children and everything. How much control does it take for you to be around the first years? The second years? What does it take to refrain yourself from bending one of the students over a desk, and start-"  
"Enough Miss Adams!" The professor screamed, making the now red haired girl jump slightly before another smile burst onto her lips.

"Why? Is it testing your patience, sir?" Sapphire asked, stepping forward and taking the written slip from the man's hand. She smiled and shook her head, stepping closer until they were face to face.

"Let me tell you something Frollo. If you _dare_ touch a _hair_ on _any _of those kids heads, your stay here at Sweet Amoris, will be cut very, _very, _short," Sapphire spat, turning on her heel and storming out of the room and down the hall, bumping into the blonde fallen angel without even a flinch.  
"What the hell bitch!?" Amber cried, making Sapphire spin around and stalk up to her.

"You really care to know? Would you like me to finish the job I did last time!?" Sapphire growled. Amber smirked, walking up to the girl.

"Try it," Amber said, challenging the girl.  
"You really asked for this honey," Sapphire spat, moving to remove the half-fingered gloves that covered her hands. Each hand revealed a different symbol scarred on her palms; on her right, was a pentagram-shaped scar that took up her whole palm, on her left, was a cross-shaped scar reaching down to the heel of her hand. Sapphire smiled, grabbing the girl's hair and pulling her close enough for her hand to rest on Amber's chest. Both scars started to glow an intense black, and the evil light in the blonde girl's eyes faded. Sapphire smiled, feeling her two front teeth sharpen to points. She pulled the girl's head back, sinking those two front teeth deep into the girl's neck. Hearing the ear splitting scream made Sapphire snap her head up, deep crimson dripped from her bottom lip. The second year female stood frozen to the spot, pale as a ghost. The rest of the school came bustling into the hallway, the floor now stained a deep crimson from the blonde's bleeding neck.

"Lacey, get back!" A black haired girl with blue eyes screamed, running up and grabbing the girl, throwing the young blonde over her shoulder and running toward the end of the hall. Sapphire sat there, feeling the fangs retract, and gasping as her hair returned to white.  
"O-Oh- Oh God," Sapphire whimpered, looking down at the bloody floor. She quickly looked over, seeing the blonde fallen angel on the floor, lifeless. Pupils shrinking as her eyes grew wide, Sapphire screamed, tears gathering in her eyes. Headmistress Ross ran into the middle of the gathering circle around the two girls. The red haired sorceress stopped in her tracks, staring at the mess before her.

"S-Sapph- phire," The woman choked out, placing her hand over her face, "Wh-What have you done?" Sapphire sat there, tears falling onto bloody cheeks as she stared up at the woman in fear.

"Pl-Please, I'm- I'm so sorry... I don't know what happened, I thought I just blacked out... I- I'm sorry," Sapphire stuttered, placing her head in her hands and letting out another body racking sob.

"Somebody call Mr. Cedwell, tell him that he needs to help this young woman." The headmistress said to one of the students. The young male quickly nodded his head and took off down the hall.  
"H-Hey! Let me through! She's my fucking sister!" A black haired male said, pushing through the red haired sorceress and into the middle of the circle where he stopped short, almost falling back.  
"Shit," the boy muttered under his breath, turning his head and placing his arm over his mouth.

"X-Xavier," Sapphire muttered, looking up at the other teen. The boy looked down at the girl, shaking his head before kneeling down next to her.  
"It's okay Sapphy. It's gonna be okay," Xavier said, grabbing the girl and pulling her close and holding her there. He looked down at his hands, noting her they came back red. Was Sapphire bleeding?  
"Lysander," Sapphire muttered, looking up into cold eyes, "Oh God." Sapphire started to sob once again, making the steel-like vampire soften a bit.  
"Mr. Cedwell and Mr. Adams, I think it's best... To take Miss Adams... To the infirmary wing." The red haired woman said, choking from the stench that the blood and body were starting to give off.

"Of course," Xavier and Lysander both nodded, helping the girl to her feet. Sapphire sobbed, feeling her feet give out under her. Feeling eyes on them, Sapphire looked up weakly as the two helped her up.  
"Where- Where is everybody? I am not going into that room! You are not going to make me!" Sapphire fought against the grip on her arms. Turning around to watch the crowd go back to their classes, a few staying behind and following the three down the hall.  
"Thank you," Sapphire muttered to one of the girls. The girl's striking blue hair hung down to her ankles, her green eyes soft as she smiled at the angel.

"It's no problem," Sierra said, walking around Xavier and grabbing one of the girl's hands.

"Wait! We're coming!" Ailes screamed, running down the hall, hopping over the blonde girl's dead body and running up behind the white haired girl.  
"I heard what happened, are you okay?" Ailes asked, popping her head up next to the other girl's.

"Yeah," Sapphire nodded, hearing more footsteps from down the hall. All together the group consisted of Yuki Blue, a native american skinned brown haired second year, Neko, a white haired girl with black cat ears at the top of her head, Sierra McKenna, a fair skinned, blue haired and green eyed shape shifter, and Kix Mana, a tanned girl with jet black hair and eyes to match, Red, and of course, Ailes. The group made their way down toward the Infirmary wing, the stench of bleach and blood met the angel's nose, making her want to vomit on the spot. The whole wing smelt of hospital, and it's appearance gave off the very same vibe. The whole wing had been decorated to look like a 1950's infirmary, from the nurses that walked the halls, to the old style metal beds. The two males sat Sapphire down on one of the beds, Lysander sitting next to her.

"God damn it," Xavier said, looking at his sister's shaking hands. Each of the scars were leaking a heavy crimson, staining the bed sheet they were currently resting on.

"Oh my," One of the nurses exclaimed, running back to the door at the end of the huge room. A moment later one of the Healers came out into the huge room, stopping by the girl's bed. The male healer sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before walking back into his office. Sapphire watched with wide eyes, fear creeping up into her mind.

"They're gonna put me in a fucking straight jacket!" Sapphire cried, staring at the office with rapt attention.

"They aren't going to put you in a straight jacket," Lysander grabbed the girl's head, pulling her into his lap and placing her head against his chest.

"Yes they are, I've been here before you fucking idiot!" Sapphire said, hair turning red and eyes clouding black once again. The male healer rushed back out, a nurse following suit. The healer was carrying a thin glass vile filled with a neon green gel. Quickly grabbing Sapphire's head and yanking it back, the healer injected the gel into the girl's neck, making her fall back, hair turning white and eyes returning to a brilliant blue behind closed eyelids. The nurse walked up to the sleeping girl, asking the vampire to help prop her up as she put her arms through the pristine white jacket. Fastening the buckles, the nurse sighed, walking back from the bed into the office.

"Was that really necessary?" Lysander asked the boy next to the bed. Xavier watched his sister's body, there was no rise and fall of breath, only eyelids that were almost closed, revealing nothing but rolled eyes.  
"Yes, if you only knew what she was capable of... You'd know why," Xavier said sadly, placing his head in his hands and placing his elbows on his knees.

"I hope that fucking asshole is happy... I hope he just-"  
"Xavier, enough," Red said, touching the Reptile's shoulder. Xavier only looked at her, nodding once and turning back to the girl on the bed.

_**YAY! Blood and guts for all! And a straight jacket for the insane person who wrote this... Oh wait- Nope, that seems right. Well, I'm sorry I had to switch these two chapters, but it's only fair that each little new Drama with the main crew be separated by something else... I need to get some of the other characters in here too! I'm trying to fit every one in, so here's tonight's batch: **_

_**Sapphire Adams: Me**_

_**Rasputin Frollo: PeacockWings93**_

_**Lacey: MidnightBlueKilljoy**_

_**Xavier Ryan Adams: Punky4life (My Sister) **_

_**Sierra McKenna: Xion890123**_

_**Yuki Blue: YukiMaku**_

_**Kix Mana: AwesomeLight**_

_**Neko: Nekokitty20**_

_**That's all for now! You gots to review to get the next chapter! That's the policy! **_

_**~With lots of love for all my readers**_

_**Dubby! **_


	6. Training Starts Now

_**Hello again! I'm sorry this took so long, but it was rather difficult to get the mood right... It's a rather emotional and dramatic chapter. We all know that I own nothing, and that I am proud of that fact. The cast of tonight's chapter shall be read at the end of the chapter. Thank you and goodnight!**_

Horatio walked down the hall, turning a corner and running into one of the now leaderless 'Bitches.'

"Hey runt," Charlotte snapped, a sinister smile broke on her lips. Backing up into the wall, Horatio watched the girl with a certain fear.

"I wanted to send your precious Angel a message," Charlotte said, stepping closer. The werewolf smiled, her features becoming more wolf- like with every step. Horatio watch in horror as the girl's hair grew longer, two ears popping out on either side of her head. She crouched down and hair started to cover the girl's entire body. Two intense yellow eyes watched the young prince with rapt attention. Horatio felt like a piece of meat in front of the huge predator. The huge wolf growled at the boy, showcasing a mouthful of sharp teeth. Horatio whimpered, trying to back up further into the wall. The wolf growled once more, before leaping toward the blonde prince, only to be nailed in the side by a female lion. The huge sandy brown wolf landed on the tiled floor with a loud thud. Horatio stared in wonder at the female lion, his eyes sparkling with hope. That was until the huge brown wolf tackled the lioness. Moving quickly, the lioness dodged the attacks the wolf tried, quickly switching their position. Biting down hard on the wolf's front right leg, the lioness growled, snapping her head back and nearly taking the leg with her. The wolf howled the sound dying out in a small whimper. Pouncing on the other female, the huge wolf bit down hard on the lioness's paw, snapping her head to the side with enough force to rip the article off. Roaring at the pain, the wild cat brought her other paw up, swiping sharp claws across the wolf's face, from her ear down to her nose. The wolf let out a cry of pain, quickly morphing back into a female human. The lioness morphed into a blonde male with brown eyes, the look of pure hatred on the boy's face made it apparent that the girl was not welcome.  
"Leave, _now,_" Ana snarled at the girl, throwing her hand toward the opposite hallway.

"You'll get what's coming to you! You killed Amber! An eye for an eye!" Charlotte shouted, clutching her bleeding cheek.

"_Leave!_" Ana snarled again at the girl.

"Trust me! When this school comes to an end, you'll be sorry you were ever born! Both of you!" Charlotte screamed, standing up and walking toward the hallway.

"This school comes to an end, what does she mean?" Horatio asked the shape shifter. Ana stood frozen to the spot, she couldn't mean... Ana quickly grabbed the prince's hand, pulling him with him down the hall.

"Shit," Ana cursed, starting to run down the hall. He had to find somebody, tell them what was happening.  
"Whoa. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ailes asked, making the two males stop. Ana walked over to where the girl stood in the doorway to one of the classrooms.

"Ailes, we need to let everyone know, please, tell everyone. It's not safe here." Ana shook his head. Pleading eyes locked with pink, as Ailes nodded her head.

"I understand, but what's going on?"

"It's just not safe, warn everyone to be on guard, and make sure that they all know." Ana said, Ailes nodded, turning to run down the hall. Running toward the Infirmary Wing, Ailes slowed, turning to one of the beds.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sapphire hissed to the girl. Ailes smiled and gave the girl a small wave. Sapphire sat back against the wall, and arms restrained by the damn jacket that the nurse had placed her in last week.

"This is a jailbreak, are you ready?" Ailes asked, watching as Sapphire shook her head and chuckled. Ailes took one of the buckles and quickly unfastened it.  
"Sure, why not? Why are you doing this?" Sapphire asked, eyeing the head of green hair.  
"Does one really need a reason to rescue a friend," Ailes said, unfastening the second buckle. Sapphire smiled at the girl, feeling the tight jacket slacken, she quickly tore the fabric off.  
"Okay, so, I just got this weird warning from Ana, he says that we should warn everyone of something bad that's coming toward the school or something!" Ailes said, quickly grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her behind her.  
"Ailes, stop," Sapphire said, freeing her arm from the girl's grasp and pulling out her phone, texting a quick message the girl shoved the phone back into he pocket.

"Oh right! Text messages!" Ailes smiled, grabbing the girl's arm once again and pulling her out of the wing.

~Midnight~  
Sitting on a nearby waist high bookshelf, Sapphire lit a used cigarette, inhaling the smoke then exhaling the fumes.

"Can you not do that here? Suppose you catch all the books on fire!?" Antonia said, leaning on the bookshelf.  
"We'd have to upgrade to computers?" Kay said, looking annoyed at the book keeper.

"Then what would I do? Live on the street?"  
"With any luck, yes." Sylvia Winchester said from one of the tables in the huge library.

"Alright ladies, break it up," Xavier said, stepping into the huge library.

"Aw, precious Xavier come to save his little Bookworm?" Chelsey spoke from the corner of the paranormal romance section, or in their case, romance.  
"Right, you wish," Xavier snapped back, a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Why are you blushing so bad?" Yuki Blue asked, coming up next to the summoner.

"It's hot in here okay?" Xavier defended, pulling at the collar of his black MCR shirt.

"Then why don't you give us a little strip tease, eh?" Neko asked, coming up behind the other and pulling his shirt up a bit.  
"Enough!" Sapphire spat, turning to look at the group of girls and the boy, "I will not sit here and let my brother be humiliated like that. Now, either you leave him the _fuck _alone, or I rip everyone of your fucking heads off-"  
"Bad day much!?" Scarlet said, walking up and leaning on the same bookshelf the angel was sitting on.

"Very," Sapphire said with a nod of her head before taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Well, the rest of 'em should be here any minute now. That is, if Horatio can keep his hand to himself," Scarlet chuckled, making Sapphire shake her head.

"It's not unfamiliar to me," Sapphire said, chuckling. The moon illuminated the smoke coming from the girl's mouth, casting eerie shadows across the dark room.

"Did you get the papers?" Xavier said, walking up next to the girl. Sapphire nodded, digging into the front of the short blue dress and pulling out a small pink piece of paper. Red walked in, Horatio following soon after her, then Castiel, Jack followed suit. Red glanced up at the angel, glaring daggers that could kill. Once everyone was in the library, the whole room started to bustle with excitement. Standing once again on the bookshelf, Sapphire cleared her throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Sapphire called, her voice echoing throughout the whole library.

"We've all been gathered here tonight because of one reason... A warning. A warning of what is to come in the future."

"But gra-" Ailes was cut off, seeing the red hot glare the angel was giving her.

"Graduation approaches. With the warning that we received, I'm guessing this attack on the school and students will be near that day. Charlotte told us to beware, to watch ourselves and we'd get what we deserve in the end."

"We need to be cautious around Professor Frollo," Ana spoke, making all eyes snap to him.  
"She's right, he's bad news," Sylvia said from the back, rolling her eyes at the girl.

"I don't even know why I'm here," Sylvia commented, standing up and stretching her arms over her head.

"Sit back down Winchester!" Red snapped, making the girl snap her head toward the dragoness.

"It's true, I would've never asked you here if I didn't think we needed all the help we can get. If Professor Frollo is really as powerful as Ana said he is, we've got too much at stake here to fuck around. We'll need everyone's help." Sapphire said, hopping off the book case and walking toward the center of the library.  
"Now, with graduation is less than five weeks away, we'll need to be on guard all the time. This was just the first attack. We need to start training hard, and start paying attention to our surroundings." Sapphire said, walking through the library.  
"Training hard!? What's that supposed to mean?" Neko whined, collapsing on the table her sister was currently resting at.

"That means, I want everyone who has powers, back here tomorrow night, we're going to pair off, opposites against each other. Ailes and crew, please, we could use you as well," Sapphire ordered, pointing to the group of mortals at one of he center tables, "I understand it's going to be tough to get along with some of the people. But it's crucial that you try the best of your abilities." Sapphire finished, turning her back on the rest of the room and walking toward the door.

"Get back to your rooms and get a good night's rest. I want you live and active tomorrow night." Sapphire said before throwing the doors of the library open and walk out. The room slowly became empty, save for three teens.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Cordelia asked the blonde surfer, tucking a piece of black hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, walk with me to Marine Biology tomorrow?" Dakota asked, smiling warmly at the water sprite.

"Y-Yeah, sure," Aqua nodded, smiling back at him.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," Dakota said, kissing the girl's forehead before pulling back and walking out of the library. Ailes stood staring at the blushing sprite, her face turning red. She quickly walked after the blonde surfer, following him until he stopped at the end of the hall.

"Hey," Ailes said, placing a hand on his shoulder and spinning him around. Dakota could only stare at the fuming green haired girl in wonder, silently warning himself of her pissed off state.

"What the hell was that?" Ailes asked, pointing back toward the library.

"What?" Dakota asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I suppose you kiss every girl like the way you kiss her right?"  
"No but-"

"'But?' How the hell are you going to defend that?" Ailes asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"She's helping me in Marine Bio," Dakota shrugged.

"Helping you with Marine Biology? That's your excuse? She helps you with Marine Biology, so that's her reward? A kiss on the forehead?" Ailes asked, shaking her head at the other. Tears started in the corner of her eyes at the thought of the two water lovers together.

"No. Hey, it doesn't change anything between us," Dakota said, trying to grab the girl's arm to pull her closer.

"It changes _everything!_ How can you say it doesn't change anything?" Ailes pulled her arm back, looking incredulously at the blonde surfer.

"It's innocent, it doesn't mean anything," Dakota said. Ailes stared wide eyed at the blonde, jaw threatening to drop.  
"It's _innocent_!? That's your excuse? How many times have she 'tutored' you?" Ailes asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall. She turned her head, not being able to look at the blonde with his excuses.  
"It's just going over notes for Bio, it's not what you thin-"

"Why do you kiss her then? Are you not getting this!? You're-"

"I'm your what? Don't call me your boyfriend. What's your excuse? You've got Ken and I hanging from threads! You chose between the two of us, whichever one benefits you the most that day. And Mow seeing me with another girl has you all up in a twist! Now you finally know how it feels," Dakota snapped, spinning and watching the green haired girl. Ailes was blown away, never before had she seen or heard the laid-back blonde snap.  
"You like her better because she has powers-"  
"Really Ailes!? Now who's the one not getting it!? It's not about who has powers and who doesn't! Did you ever stop to think, maybe... Maybe I wanted someone's full attention? Not having my time being shared between two people?"

"Yeah well, maybe you should just go stay with her. After all, she give you what you want and I obviously can't give that to you," Ailes said, stepping off the wall and walking down the hall.

"Ailes-"

"No, you said what you had to say on the issue and that's all there is to it," Ailes said shrugging her shoulders and walking back toward her room. Tears streaked hot paths down her cheeks as she brushed them away. She knew he had a point... But she couldn't cause that kind of heartbreak for either. In the end, it turned out that she hadn't dodged the bullet like she thought she had. No, instead, it only shot through her hearts and through to the other side. That same damn bullet had her feeling incomplete, like a small piece of her was missing... That one little piece that had connected Dakota Sandle to her... The one that was previously ripped away.

_**Hi! Me again. I'm sorry this took so long to finish but there it was, in all it's heartbreaking glory! Okay... So Yeah, tonight's cast: **_

_**Horatio Aragon: PeacockWings93**_

_**Ana: PeacockWings93**_

_**Ailes de Paon: PeacockWings93**_

_**Sapphire Adams: Me**_

_**Xavier Ryan: Punky4life**_

_**Antonia Rachels: LovelyBookWorm**_

_**Neko: Nekokitty20**_

_**Chelsey: CheshireCatsSmile**_

_**Sylvia Winchester: Fiorella**_

_**Kyouko:**_

_**Yuki Blue: YukiMaku**_

_**Scarlet Lokehart: EpicJello**_

_**Red: RedDeath23**_

_**Jack: RedDeath23**_

_**Okay! Thank you and goodnight! We are happy to have you on board if you are on board... NO MORE PEOPLE CAN BOARD! Not until the sequel... Even then, spaces are limited... Yes there will be a sequel, the college years of these kids... The one's that are graduating of course. My sister has been helping me in my time of need, when I get stuck on something I can trust you the reader and her... Also PeacockWings, for her comics... Anyway!Well we all know the policy: Review or no seventh Chapter... (It's as tortuous for me as it isfor the reader... Because I love to post these, but I love the reviews too... Eh, matter over mind, mind over matter... Vise versa... It's all the same) So anyway! Please Review, and I'll do chapter seven... **_

_**With love for my fabulous readers/reviewers**_

_**~Dubby. (Sister in the background, 'And Punky!') Yes, and Punky. **_


	7. Down in the Dumps

_**I own nothing! I swear! Wow, these chapters are selling like hot cakes! Okay, so this is chapter seven, and it carries over from chapter six... Sorta... Oh well, it's chapter seven and it's a few days after the huge blow out between Ailes and Dakota... Yeah... I'm going to start a Graduation clock to tell about how many more days are left to go until Graduation!**_

_**Days Until Graduation: 31**_

_**Okay! Read and Review please! Love to all my lovely readers! Here you go! **_

"Alright, that's enough for today class, you may close your books and converse for the last, twenty minutes of class," Professor Claire said, turning her back on the class and placing her books in her bag. Sapphire stood up, walking over to the mess of arms and green hair. She sighed, shaking her head at the girl. She really was taking it harder than she thought, and Sapphire could honestly say, she missed the eccentric personality that was Ailes de Paon. It was shocking that she had let the blonde haired surfer get under her skin so much. Sapphire walked over, poking the girl on the shoulder and making the girl look up. Her glasses covered eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks beet red, those pink eyes lost their playful light, only holding a sad glimmer. Sapphire bit her lip, resisting the urge to hug the girl. She honestly felt for her, this was one of her best friends, and the fact that the blonde... She growled under her breath, looking at the floor and thinking about how wonderful it would be to rip the blonde idiot a new mouth... In his neck. Tracking Dakota down had crossed her mind on more than one occasion, the whole week Ailes was rather sad. It was only last night she had heard what had happened from Aiden when they were going over Chemistry notes.

"Hey, I heard what happened, are you okay?" Sapphire asked, sitting on the green haired girl's desk.

"Who told you?" Ailes asked, popping her head up from it's hiding place in her arms.

"Aiden told me last night. Oh yeah, Dakota wanted me to tell you that he's sorry. That he never should've said the things he said." Sapphire relayed, crossing her legs. She placed one elbow on her leg and placed her head on her hand, watching the green haired girl.

"Really? He sure sounded like he meant it," Ailes sighed, placing her head back into her folded arms.

"Yeah, I heard..." Sapphire said, shaking her head at the girl.

"Have you ever been here before?" Ailes asked, looking up into brilliant blue eyes.

"Here? As in your predicament? Yeah, once... But the end results were not pretty..." Sapphire trailed off, shivering at the thought.

"What was it like for you? Did you have such a hard time with it?"

"I wasn't given much of a choice... The one guy ripped the other guy's throat out..." Sapphire said, shrugging her shoulders. Ailes looked at the girl terrified at the concept.

"Relax, they're both dead... Almost. Anyway, back to your issue..."

"Yeah?" Ailes asked, cocking an eyebrow at the girl.

"These things are hard to come by... You're a lucky girl, being in this... It is, however, extremely difficult to handle. Especially when you've given your heart to both, and each has given a part of themselves to you."

"No kidding," Ailes sighed, making the girl above her laugh.

"You've given your heart to two very different guys... That's a problem, because some people, they aren't too keen on the idea of having to share the one that they love... These things, don't usually end in a win-win situation. There is somebody who get's hurt, and so far, it's you." Sapphire said, smiling lightly at the girl. Ailes could only stare at her. She was right, so far, the only one who was hurt was her... She was breaking her own heart.

"So you want me to just give up, on Dakota?" Ailes asked, looking up at the girl. Pink eyes watered over, tears streaking hot paths down her cheeks.

"I'm saying, stop hurting yourself. Stop causing yourself to go through this... It's not pretty," Sapphire said, shaking her head sadly at the girl.

"But I can't just _give up _on him. I still love him..." Ailes cried, sniffling.

"I know... But I'm going to tell you something my mother used to say to me," Sapphire said, placing a hand under the girl's chin and pulling her head up. Sad pink met soft blue in an intense gaze.

"If you love something, you have to let it go. If it truly loves you, it will come back to you." The words stuck to Ailes's skin until they finally sunk in, making her eyes water even more.

"But I don't want to let him go, that's the problem."

"Maybe it's best to let him go, for a little bit. Just let him... Explore. Maybe some time away from each other, is what you guys really need," Sapphire said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Explore? He won't explore, he'll stick to that little water sprite... She's too damn cute for her own good. With her innocent looking face and her powers... She's everything he'd wan-"

"You're every bit a girl as she is... You aren't her, you don't have to be her... You are your own person, and that is that. In my opinion, he's an idiot for letting you go, and letting that... Dork have you!"

"Hey, Ken is not a dork... He's sweet." Ailes said, making the angel above her laugh.

"He's a dork! You have to admit, but that doesn't mean that I don't love him... He's sweet to you... I want to see you, with someone who appreciates your differentness. Someone who loves you for you... Someone, who only has eyes for you." Sapphire said, smiling at the girl.

"Thanks," Ailes said, watching the girl hop off of her desk.

"Hey, it's no problem... You're not the only one with relationship issues," Sapphire said, throwing an arm over her shoulder and pointing to the two guys arguing in the corner, the black haired girl sat aside, arms crossed over her chest and a glare pointed at the angel. Ailes laughed at the three, soon joined by a fourth, a white haired girl that looked as though she could be Sapphire's twin.

"Oh God, here we go," Sapphire groaned, shaking her head as the girl tried to grab Castiel.

"You'd better go before this gets ugly," Ailes said, nodding toward the group of four.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, cheer up. You're sitting with me today at lunch," Sapphire said, pointing to her as she walked toward the group. Ailes sighed but nodded, hopping to God that he bell would ring soon. About fifteen minutes later, the bell rang, the small group still bickering in the corner. Ailes stood up, wiping her now sore eyes and grabbing her bag. She turned her head to see the white haired Angel of Death grab both girls by their arms and drag them out of the room. She lightly chuckled to herself, shaking her head as she made her way to the door. Walking into the hallway she stopped when she saw the blonde surfer walking toward her, arm laced with the black haired water sprite. Dakota's eyes met hers for a moment and he flashed her a smile. Stepping in front of the girl, Xavier grabbed the girl's arm, throwing his around her waist and smiling down at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ailes asked the black haired reptile commander.

"I am saving you from yourself and also saving you from Dakota Sandler." Xavier said, smiling at her. He gave off a light chuckle at the girl's confused look.

"I heard what happened the other night... Everyone is ready to rip out his throat... It's taken everything I have to keep my sister from ripping him to shreds," Xavier leaned down and whispered in her ear. He eyed the blonde at the end of the hall and lightly pushed the girl to walk, guiding her through the sea of students.

"So what? I'm not allowed to be alone now?" Ailes asked, turning her head to watch the head of black hair. Dyed neon green tips swayed slightly with each step, hazel eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No, you are... I've always wanted the chance to annoy you." Xavier shrugged.

"You're succeeding," Ailes said, rolling her eyes at him. She was kinda glad for the distraction, even if it was from an annoying snake charmer.

"Reptile Charmer," Xavier whispered in her ear, making her snap her eyes to the black haired male.

"Excuse me?"

"You think too loud... I can hear it... Family trait, being able to hear thoughts. It's a nasty habit really, when you slip into someone's mind. Especially when someone is dreaming... Of a certain-"

"You are disgusting!" Ailes said, pushing away from the older male. Xavier chuckled, shaking his head at the girl and sticking his hands in the pockets of the black slacks that the boy was wearing. Now that was different, he usually wore cargo pants, and a stupid band tee, but both were no where to be seen. She watched as he lurched forward due to the added weight on his back.

"Ryan! You didn't wait for me! I thought you would walk with me today," The white haired girl cried, black cat ears laying flat against her head.

"I told you that I had to be somewhere," Xavier said, taking each one of the girl's legs in his hands and holding them. Neko gave off a purr, rubbing her head against the older boy's with a small smile.

"Oh hey Ailes," Neko said, looking at the green haired girl. Bright yellow eyes glowing with a playful light, two small sharp teeth were exposed as she smiled.

"Hey," Ailes nodded at the girl, turning her head down the hall to see the brown haired boy waiting patiently for her.

"Ah, I shall leave you in these capable hands," Xavier bowed slightly, making the girl on his back shriek.

"You almost dropped me!" Neko cried, tightening her grip on the black haired male's neck.

"It'd be so much easier to carry you around the other way," Xavier choked out. Neko sighed, hopping off of the boy and transforming into a small white cat with black ears and paws. The cat gave off a little mewl, eyes glinting mischievously. The cat clawed at the boy's leg, climbing up his body. Xavier winced every time Neko would claw at him, before grabbing the female cat and placing her on his shoulder and walking to class. Ailes sighed, gripping the strap on her bag and walking with Ken to their next shared class. The whole while, she tried to pay attention to the boy next to her, nodding and humming agreements and praises. The next class went by in nothing but a blur, she made a mental note to get the notes later. Soon enough, after two more classes, she was rejoined by the Angel of Death's older brother again.

"Can you please leave ma alone? I'm not something you can play with," Ailes said, eyeing the boy from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry babe, can't do that. As for you and I ever hooking up? Well, sorry, but you're more of a family member than a possible girlfriend." Xavier shrugged, hands down deep in his pockets.

"You think of me as family?" Ailes asked, cocking an eyebrow at the statement.

"You're the annoying little sister, Sapphy's the bitchy little sister, and Red is the one that hides away in her room all the time," Xavier shrugged, chuckling slightly. Gnawing at the black hoop at the bottom right corner of his lip he shook his head.

"Dakota's really testing my patience," He sighed, shaking his head at the thought of the blonde.  
"Why? What happened?" Ailes asked, turning to face him.

"He's acting like a pregnant chick, asking about this and that. Whining about how he messed up big time. Yet he digs himself deeper in that fucking hole." Xavier shook his head and pointed to the blonde with the water sprite. Ailes could only stare as Xavier placed a hand on her back, lightly pushing her along.  
"He's testing my self control," He said, eyeing the blonde as he passed, hand splayed out across the girl's back.

"Why are you doing this then?" Ailes asked, looking up into dangerous hazel eyes.

"Like I said, you're family. I always look out for family," Xavier smiled, eyes softening a bit. She looked down, eyes catching on the white bandage hanging from the boy's wrist. Xavier traced her gaze back to his wrist, chuckling lightly.

"It's not what you think. It's covering something that's not really something I like to show off." Xavier said, holding up the hand and playing with the bandage. It wrapped around his wrist maybe six or seven times, then wrapped around the juncture where his thumb and other fingers met.  
"May I ask what?" Ailes asked.

"A tattoo," Xavier said. Ailes sighed, of course, they were always so cryptic. Walking into the cafeteria Xavier took his hand back and walked back toward one of the tables. Ailes watched as Sapphire smiled at her, beckoning her over with a wave her hand. Ailes complied, walking over to where the girl sat.

"So, Jan here-" Sapphire was cut off by the hand that slapped her in the back of the head. Ailes couldn't help but laugh at the girl and her brother.

"Never mind," Sapphire muttered, pushing a tray of food at the girl. Ailes sat down and cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

"I'm not hungry," Sapphire shrugged, turning back toward her brother and growling. Ailes heard her mumble something along the lines of, 'It's true, if I were Luke Valentine, you'd have to be Jan... You act just like it.' Ailes smiled at the two bickering siblings. The table quickly filled up, everyone taking their supposed seats. First was Red, followed by Jack and Castiel, who was followed by Mystie. Next was Scarlet and Jade, and Kay and Nathaniel. As the table filled, the chatter got louder, people shouting at others and spewing obscenities about random anime, shows, and music. Ailes smiled, glad to be away from the others for a bit. Sapphire's eyes snapped up, watching as the black haired water sprite walked over to the table, looking for a spot and finding one next to Mystie. Eying her green haired friend, Sapphire stood up and walked over to her, sitting next to her and placing her head on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you'll be okay," Sapphire giggled, using the voice a mother would use on a child.

"Yeah, yeah," Ailes mumbled, bumping her shoulder and nudging the girl's head off.

"Well, you've got me! I'm such a wonderful distraction, I am the most amazing Vampire alive... My brother is the most annoying."

"You're not a vampire," Ailes mumbled, shaking her head at the girl.

"Sure I am! I am the great Luke Valentine! My brother is Jan... We came to ruin your organization." Sapphire said, giggling at herself.

"Are you high?"

"No, drugs don't affect me... Unless it's Ecstasy, then, I'm fucked..."

"You seem pretty messed up to me," Ailes said, eying the girl cautiously.

"That's not very nice," Sapphire whined. She looked at the girl and smiled, shaking her head a bit before grabbing a fry from the girl's tray.

"So, are you going to apply for college with us, or are you going to apply to a regular school?"Sapphire asked, placing her head on the girl's shoulder once more.  
"I'm not sure... We'll probably get split up..."  
"Nah, Xavier's sleeping with one of the house owner's daughters... It'll work out, but you have to apply."

"Why do you want me there so badly?" Ailes asked, taking a bite of the last half of sandwich.

"Because, you're one of my besties, and you're too original to be brought down by some Ivy League bore. Our schools are ten-no-hundreds more fun than that, but it's your choice."

"Let me think about it," Ailes said.

_**Yay! Another Chappy is done! This is what? Chapter seven? Wow, this is really getting going... Okay, so please review and here is tonight's cast:**_

_**Sapphire: Me**_

_**Ailes: PeacockWings93**_

_**Cordelia: KoreaOnyx**_

_**Red: RedDeath23**_

_**Jack: RedDeath23**_

_**Mystie: MysticIceCat ( ) **_

_**Neko: Nekokitty20**_

_**Xavier Ryan: Punky4life**_

_**Scarlet Lokehart: EpicJello. **_

_**Kay/ Kyouko: Roxxxie**_

_**Review or no eight chapter!**_

_**~DubstepQueen**_


End file.
